


Type out I wrote using OC's

by Castiels_Broken_Fool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Broken_Fool/pseuds/Castiels_Broken_Fool
Relationships: n/a





	Type out I wrote using OC's

While preparing for the battle between good and evil Fenrir, Ace, Forjur and Rayne all approached the battle front, while their army was big, Hel's had seemed so much bigger. 

Fenrir took no time shifting into his dark wolf form, green plumes of steam flew from his mouth as he growled and snarled at the enemy, the power filling his veins, pushing his wolf senses to full max. 

Ace stood strong beside her friends, her body had begun to glow and change as she tapped into her guardian powers, a pale aura surrounding her body. 

Rayne stood aside Forjur, looking to the battle ahead of them, she looked to him before looking away again, shifting into her own wolf form, the Ancient Dark Beast. Red patterns danced along her face, creating a native mark of the relics. 

Forjur stood along side his friends, brothers and sisters in arms, as he reached into the depths of his aether to gather his strength, the warriors took off, their voices matching as they bellow out. 

The battle continued for a day, seeming like only hours to the few left standing, Rayne nor Ace could be seen, Forjur searched for Fen, hoping to find him and the rest alive. 

Ace harbored some injuries, doing her best to finish healing Fen, having found him just barely alive, bleeding and burned from a cannonball douced in wolf's bane. 

Rayne was discovered beside Hel, she had turned Hel's body to dust, ridding the world of her sisters dark horrors. She had a stab wound close to her heart, blood leaking quickly from the hole. The medic set quickly to wirk, giving her a potion stong enough to heal her up enough to make it to the Medical ward. 

When the Medics reached Ace and Fenrir, they healed him enough to get him by, racing him to the Medical ward along side his siter, Ace, Healed and well enough to race after them, making sure the both make it. 

When Forjur found out the location of his friends, he quickly hurried to them, hoping to find everyone alive. 

When he approached the room they were being kept in, his heart immediately sank. Fenrir lie in a coma, Ace holding his hand as tears drip down her cheeks. Rayne lay on the other side, in her own coma as well. The wound and drain of magic having taken a toll on her. 

A tear escapes his eyes as he sees this could be the last time he sees them. 

He takes Rayne's hand into his own, kissing it softly, crying as he quietly begs her to stay here with him and to wake up, to not leave him. 

Ace, whilst holding Fenrir's hand, soeaks of her fond memories, all he had taught her, everything she was learning and had learned. She begged him to come back, to not leave her behind, that he still had plenty more to teach her. 

The weeks had past and they were turning into months, Forjur and Ace took turns sleeping, eating, bathroom breaks, everything. Making sure nothing was missed should something go wrong or right. 

Fenrir recovered first, He was a quick healer, even as a child, he opened his eyes, looking around, Ace almost passed it off for his normal behavior till he started choking on the breathing tube trying to speak. 

Forjur began to hold his breath, hoping Rayne wasn't far behind, he couldn't wait to hug her, speak to her, listen ti her voice, fall in love with her singing. He couldn't wait to hore back ride, paint, assist her with magic again; he wanted her back, forever this time.

Fen grew better, letting Ace help him during his physical therapy sessions, seeing it as a twisted version of Beauty and the Beast. He felt easier around, even confessed she had made life a bit better and easier for him. 

Ace was happy to have her friend and her mentor back, happy to assit and care for him, knowing he would do so for her. She almost couldnt help noticed a string of notes that seemed to flutter about her when he was near. He made her heart flutter, but maybe it was better to wait than to let it win. 

When Rayne finally woke, it startled Forjur, she woke with a fight. She kicked and fought, gave hoarse screams and cried a lot before Forjur was able to calm her. He held her tight and rocked her gently, humming a vanaheimien lullaby, one he had only ever hummed to her once during a near death experience. 

After months of re training and physical therapyand healing, Fenrir and Rayne where finally released back to their normal duties. No one longer bound to another for the war. 

Rayne granted Ace time away from her to be with Fen while she was off with Forjur. Rayne seemed to spend alot of time in vanaheim, but Forjur just as equally joined her in Asgard. They carried on happily, growing closer each passing day.

Fen and Ace leanred many things day by day, Ace learning more about relationships as she observed her young master's bloom with Forjur. Ace allowed hers to grow but very slowly wIth Fen, tho she did not make it easy for him


End file.
